Club Penguin vs General Intergalactic
Club Penguin vs General Intergalactic, also called internationally Club Penguin & The General '''or '''Club Penguin - The Movie or, in early concepts (2016) '''Club Penguin: Operation Intergalactic '''is a movie that is going to premiere in cinemas January 2019. It had collaboration between New Horizons, Rocketsnail, Disney and StylianiusFilms. The story tells about the old Club Penguin Island, after the fall of Elite Penguin Force (explained later in its prequel "The Fall of EPF (2020)") and the departure of the Rockhopper Ship to the new island. STORY The story starts with the Home Planet of General Intergalactic, after knowing about Herbert and what he tried to do with his Operation Blackout. As he wanted to dominate the old island, he went on his spaceship all the way to Earth so that he could abduct Herbert and hire him with the job of taking over Club Penguin, giving him special materials. On Earth, some rebel penguins were eating in a campfire inside the abandoned Everyday Phoning Facility, when magically a weird door opened. The 6 people team entered there, eventually going inside the abandoned HQ of the Elite Penguin Force. While seeing some screens, they found a giant spaceship heading the Island, and a lot of "WARNING!" messages appearing in most monitors. All of them were scared, and even more after feeling a small heartquake: It was Herbert, now with the status of god, arriving. As the 6 penguins were getting closer to the wall, some tech started dressing them as EPF agents. Herbert didn't stop asking: "Where are your leaders!?". After 1 week, he already took over the whole island, after many fights. There was only 1 thing left: the Ski Village. He went there, but with the power of EPF, he was pushed back, being severely hurt. General Intergalactic brought him back to the spaceship, firing him and putting all his god-powers on an Island in Greenland, therefore sending him back to Earth. He goes to EPF so he can talk with the penguins, for defeating the General. They eventually accept, and Herbert starts telling them everything they know. The first time they tried it, but one of the penguins got arrested by Genera-Army. Sometime after, they started shooting at the ship, breaking many parts and obligating it to disappear. Then, Herbert remembered: the god-powers were on Rockhopper Island. They quickly built a simple wooden boat and it took them 1 week to reach the Island. Once they arrived, Herbert talked to the Guardian, saying he was from Intergalactica: The Guardian answered "That object is too powerful to be supported by 1 person alone". They went up the 250 stairs just to find the "object", red and bright. Quickly, General appeared right behind the stone, causing a fight between both. Secretly, the 5 penguins tried to reach the stone: the 1st one was getting quickly absorbed, the 2nd one was getting slowly absorbed, the 3rd one quickly put his hand on top of the others, not getting absorbed, the 4th died by the force of the General and the 5th, after almost falling, grabbed the stone. General put Herbert on the floor, ready with his sword to kill him, but Herbert was intelligent: he put his hand on the stone, then making a huge purple explosion that turned General unconscious. Some minutes later, after celebrating with god powers, General woke up again. All of the 5 were in their god forms, ready to defeat him. A giant airplane appeared behind General: It was the new EPF: With nuclear missiles going directly to General's back. He eventually died. They thanked a lot the new EPF, but they also put Herbert unconscious. Herbert was arrested, but the 4 penguins received the rank of "Island Patrol". In the post-credit scenes, Gary and Aunt Arctic are talking in prison. Then, they looked back and saw Herbert ran out from the window, probably with help from Klutzy. After the screen is black, we can hear "Good, he's not dead" from a voice that ressembled General Trivia *The original concept was a television special in 2016 with only 37 minutes. On the start of 2016, they revealed there would be a movie in 2018 with approximately 1 hour and 20 minutes. In the end, the full length of the movie was 2 hours and 16 minutes. *Most of the movie was recorded from the end of 2016 to the start of 2018 in Stop-Motion, and then most of the movie was altered with CGI *The original logo had nothing to do with the actual Club Penguin logo *The original concept was a classic EPF vs Herbert, but it resulted in an Island Patrol + Herbert vs General Galactic.